glee_clash_of_the_academysfandomcom-20200213-history
One Missed Call
One Missed Call '''is the tenth episode of Clash of The Academy's. Plot Having won their respective Sectional competitions, The Bodacious Belles and Troublemakers United, along with Ollie and Harper, are certain that they will win. However, those thoughts are dashed when they meet Midnight Magic, one of their competitors at Regionals, directed by ditzy but brilliant Lyla Mao-Than and headed by mean girl Brandy Snelling and anger-ridden Matthew Scriven. While it does dampen their spirits, it makes them want to do better and beat them. Spoilers Brandy and Lucy *Brandy, despite her bitchiness, will make a bond with Lucy Ian and Goldie *Goldie catches Ian supposedly flirting with a unknown blonde and belives he is cheating on her *She will sing '''Lorena Bobbitt '''because of it Songs *All of the songs sung by the TBB and TU members (minus '''I Want To Kiss You All Over and Tongue Tied)are used to show them singing songs that they would never sing do to their difficulty with certain techniques/dislike for it, the singer, or genre **Roger sings We're Not Gonna Take It 'to not only inspire the groups, but also because of their difficulty with rock music **Julia sings '''Daydreamer '''because she has always shyed are from Adele songs, deeming them "not right for her" **Holli, Ian, and Landon sing '''Acapella '''because hey have trouble with rapping and beatboxing **Kara and Nikolai sing '''Red '''because they both cannot stand Taylor Swift **Goldie sings '''Lorena Bobbitt '''as both a revenge song and because she has stayed away from singing solos for most of the semester **Lucy sings '''You Got A Friend In Me '''because she both wants to show Brandy that she wants to be her friend and because dislikes singing songs no by females Lyndon, Kara, and Matthew *Lyndon will sing ''I Want To Kiss You All Over '''to win Kara over *Kara will meet and attempt to talk to Matthew after this, trying to become friends with him, but he rebuffs her attempts Songs Cast Main Cast Alexander Ludwig as Adam Little Ezra Miller as Alastair Jones Ariana Grande as Ally Sugar Josh Hutcherson as Antoine Duval Xavier Samuels as August Greene David Henrie as Curt Hanson Alexandra Daddario as Elaine Corporal Lucy Hale as Emma Newbury Naturi Naughton as Goldie Robinson Zooey Deschanel as Harper Keating Abigail Breslin as Holli Chesire Matthew Lewis as Ian Flores Jena Malone as Julia Hawthorne Vanessa Lengies as Kara Vincent Sara Paxton as Kendall Hubbard Joey Graceffa as Landon Schwartz Brant Daughtry as Lucas Vincent Allie Deberry as Lucy Schwartz Lucas Grabeel as Lyndon Scott-Wilton Zachary Gordon as Nikolai Lancaster Zayn Malick as Nolan-Jai Woodfine Ewan McGregor as Ollie Zedler Nellie Veitenheimer as Phoebe Roayls Perrie Edwards as Rachelle Duffy Logan Lerman as Roger Paramore Emily Osment as Sabrina Pratt Recurring Cast Yvonne Strahvski as Anna Peerson David Oyelowo as Andre Malcolm Michael Shannon as Benny Michealson Stefanie Scott as Brandy Snelling Catherine Zeta-Jones as Cassandra Clarke Ashley Benson as Denny Farrow Cate Blanchett as Edith Womack Penn Badgley as Harrison Pack Taylor Momsen as Heather Monroe Kaley Cuoco as Isabelle Logan Sarah Silverman as Josie Terrio Jason Dolley as Matthew Scriven Ali Stroker as Robin Welling Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Theodore Pal James McAvoy as Thom Dexter Max Ehrich as Tyler Allen Skyler Astin as Vick Hartman Guest Cast Becca Tobin as Jackie Flores Lucy Liu as Lyla Mao-Than Curt Mega as Nick Duval Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes